AFI - Ronnie Was A Rebel/Ronnie 2 (Chaos UK Cover Song)
Once in a while, alt-rock band AFI (otherwise known as A Fire Inside) would perform a cover song live at a random concert. Among them is what could possibly be their rarest song ever, having only been performed live at the Phoenix Theater in Petaluma, California on Dec. 29, 1993. Fans all over the internet have been searching for any traces of anyone who might have knowledge of where the song is right now. The song in question is "Ronnie Was a Rebel/Ronnie 2", originally by hardcore punk band Chaos UK. The track was also included on a bootleg tape under the name of System Failure Vol. 1, which contains many songs from an assortment of bands. As of April 2015, there is no downloadable version of this song anywhere on the Internet, but multiple people have come forward to claim that they own the cassette with this song on it. There are also no traces of footage of the song being performed live from the Petaluma show. System Failure Vol. 1 Tracklisting Side A: #Dead And Gone - prone (Found) #Litmus Green - For Too (Found) #Jon Martyr/Anxiety - Authority Figure (Missing) #Armed Relapse - God (Found) #Siren - What We Need (Missing) #Multi Facet - So Typical (Missing) #K.P.F. - Amerikan Way (Found) #AFI - Ronnie Was A Rebel (Missing) #Autonomy - Abolish Apartheid (Found) #Submission - No Side (Missing) #Naked Aggression - You're A Disgrace (Found) #Oppressed Logic - Tension (Found) #The Randumbs - Hijack (Missing) #Adolescents (UK) - Jelly Me Chette (Missing) #Corrupted Ideals - Oppression With A Question (Found) #Fight For Change - Closet Nazi (Missing) #General Fools - Drinking Up My Mind (Found) #Rejected Motherfu**ers - Exploitation (Missing) #Litmus Green - Robotech (Found) # Tha Skirts (Sean Sh*t's Band) - Too Fu**ed Up To Care (Missing) Side B: #The Randumbs - Daryl (Missing) #Mickey And The Big Mouths - Society House (Missing) #Korrupt - Tradition (Missing) #Naked Aggression - Driven Down The Road (Found) #Multi Facet - Wasteland (Missing) #Armed Relapse - Day After Day (Found) #Autonomy - Poverty And Death (Found) #Siren - Money Changes Everything (Missing) #Submission - Victim (Missing) #Milkfat - a.l.bb (Missing) #Adolescents (UK) - No-no (Missing) #Corrupted Ideals - Westworld (Missing #General Fools - Quesse (Found) #Furley - Gnarlyspadokey (Missing) #Last Round Up - Average Americans (Found) #Korrupt - Pa Tradition (Missing) #Black Fork - Fortune Cookie Nookie (Found) #Tha Skirts - Mark's A Fu**in' Lush (Missing) #Wheelchair M.F.'s - I Love Rock n' Roll (Missing) Live Cover List #Ronnie Was A Rebel – Chaos UK – Phoenix Theater, Petaluma, CA – Dec. 29, 1993 (Missing) #Ronnie II – Chaos UK - Phoenix Theater, Petaluma, CA – Dec. 29, 1993 (Missing) #Rejected – Rancid – 924 Gilman St., Berkeley, CA – December 29, 1995 (Completed) #Mr. Brownstone – Guns ‘N Roses – 924 Gilman St., Berkeley, CA – December 29, 1995 (Incomplete) #True Romance – Tiger Army – Phoenix Theater, Petaluma, CA – March 25, 2000 (Completed) #We Bite – Misfits – 924 Gilman St., Berkeley, CA – December 16, 1994 (Completed) #Rio – Duran Duran – BBC Radio – September 6, 2003 (Incomplete) #My Name Is Jonas – Weezer - Sydney, Australia – August 7, 2003 (Missing) #Song 2 – Blur – MTV New Year’s – January 1, 2007 (Complete) #Ziggy Stardust – David Bowie – Giants Stadium, NY – July 7, 2007 (Complete) #Just Like Heaven – The Cure – London, England – 2004 (Complete) #No Reason – Minor Threat – Showplace Theater, Buffalo, NY – April 1, 1997 (Complete) #Seven Nation Army – White Stripes – Glendale, AZ – December 12, 2006 (Complete) #Nothin' But A Good Time – Poison - Unknown Date (Missing) #Mountain Song – Jane’s Addiction - Unknown Date (Missing) #Comando – The Ramones - Unknown Date (Missing) References #http://afinewshq.com/the-maelstrom/the-music/covers/ #http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/AFI_discography #http://www.popsike.com/AFI-Ronny-was-a-rebel-cassette-comp-rarest-AFI-song/220326051369.html Category:Lost Music